guildlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Schools Of Magic
Other Schools The Axirian College of Battlemages The Axirian Guild has IV Schools, one concerned with weaving magic in battle, one concerned with the investigation and elimination of demonic or undead threats, one concerned with investigating and destroying cursed items and one that studies magical history and theory. The Mithimese Artificers ''Before the Gods, before the demons, there were many beings worshipped by mankind. From its home in the land of Stygia the Cult of the Snake grew across Mithim until its tendrils reached even the Court of the Nemes. ''The object of their veneration, Sutekh, is rarely found mentioned. Many of the early inscriptions dedicated to this power have been destroyed, most likely when the cult was destroyed. Eventually worried by the depraved practices of the cult and even some of his royal cousins, the Nemes was forced to act and recruited members of the Artificers to help him. This rival to the Cult of the Snake, the Circle of Mithra, chose their members well from only the very best of the Artificers, those with an overwhelming desire to protect Mithim and the plane itself. Their loyalty was absolute and they trained themselves hard for the task. Though their task was hard and took generations, even millennia, they managed to defeat the Cult of the Snake and found a way to defeat Sutekh himself. Their immediate task completed, they set themselves a further task – to prevent the rise of Sutekh and his cult ever again. Over the coming centuries they crossed the breadth of the Empire, tracking down any cult mention and its dark master. They gathered foul artefacts, texts and any knowledge of the cult of Sutekh that they could find. They eradicated mention of Sutekh and his cult from any monuments they found, and the city of Stygia itself was lost to the sands, all mention of it and its home of the Cult of the Snake lost hopefully for all eternity. For untold years, millennia even, the Circle watched Mithim for the rise of the Snakes again and they did not come. The group became less public as time passed and their mission was forgotten by all but its own as even the Artificers forgot their greatest service for Mithim. And so it was, that the Circle was shrunk and its members all but forgotten when the Sharihar arose from the ranks of their soon to be betrayed brethren. They brought their teachings to Mithim, and spoke with passion about the need to control the powers of the mages of the world and make them follow their code and the teachings of their Order. Despite the teachings of the Leader of the Circle about the needs for the Artificers to remain free of the Sharihar limits in case the ancient cult should arise again, their fellows viewed them as a remnant of a bygone era and viewed the threat of the Cult of the Snake as a historical aberration at best, a myth most likely, and so they sided with the Sharihar. The Circle had to act, and so on the day the Sharihar were to perform their ritual to create a pillar of magic to bind the Artificers, they acted. Moving with purpose, the last members of the Circle advanced on the location of the Sharihar ritual, their hands carried staves and wands of immense power, bejewelled rings adorned their fingers, and robes stitched with runes of protective magics hung around their frames. It was a gathering of such power that it is even said that the Gods stopped to watch. Yet despite their immense power and teachings they were not enough. The Sharihar gave them one last chance to join with them, or face destruction as agents of chaos and when they refused the final moments of the Circle happened. The Sharihar, in their self appointed role as enforcers of a magical code, turned on the Circle and overwhelmed them with spells of battle. Though the Circle had brought their most ancient of items with them, and garbed themselves in spells of arcane protection, it was nothing compared to the limitless power that the Sharihar could draw upon – the same power that they wanted to prevent being used, they used to destroy those who would stand against them. After the battle was over the Sharihar performed their rituals and raised the obsidian pillar of magic in Mithim. The remains of the Circle were gathered up and entombed in sarcophagi across Mithim by the Artificers who now feared what the Sharihar would do should they ever wish to turn against them. The Tholonian Academy of Necrologists The School of Charm The School of Charm focused on the "Enchantment" of small trinkets and jewelry which could be activated by anyone. These trinkets replaced the need for scroll paper or spell cards as the spell was activated directly through the item. Unlike modern crafted magic items, the power in these items vanished at dawn. In 994 the last known Spell Book of Charm was traded to a knowledge demon in exchange for the Scales of Sidhe, but in doing so, the Great White Liche was released from captivity. This "Proto Enchantment" gave way to the modern school of Enchantment that exists today Nipponese Ghost Hunters The Konnish Cabals There were 7 Cabals to begin with. The Coven of the Last Circle either died or went with Quara Thioni to Sharda and are now his ritual group. One cabal is involved with Necromancy and the other 5 are demonologists. Mistress Lily Chayton of the School of Enchantment has discovered that the form of magic within a person, within their pattern is a result of the way their Master was ignited and so on back to the beginning. The reason why Mages in Ithron have access to the power they do in the way they do is a result of the lineage of the Guild. These lineages are now being traced.